narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Mechanical Locusts
Small artificial insects designed, built, and used solely by Kanamori Yuuka. They are capable of both giving and taking chakra, creating a defensive barrier, and are prone to swarming enemies. They appear to be modelled after some of the Aburame Clan's insects. Appearance These mechanical insects take the shape of locusts. They are mostly a golden metallic color except for their heads, which are a similarly metallic silver or while color. They are fairly small, only big enough to fit in the palm of one's hand. Their design was made to resemble real locusts as closely as possible, with a few artistic changes made by their creator, Kanamori Yuuka. One such change is the insects' mask-like faces. Most parts of their body (nearly all, really) are able to move fluidly as if they were real insects. Chakra-infused aluminum makes up their outer shell - their exoskeleton - while the inner workings of their bodies are made of lightweight, fragile materials. When they absorb/transmit chakra or initiate their electromagnetic barrier, their exoskeleton will open and, in effect, leave them defenseless. Implementation Yuuka will use these locusts for a variety of purposes, most of which are espionage and intelligence-gathering. Because of how fragile they are while in use, she will rarely take them into battle for fear of breaking them and having to make them over anew. Because they fly with little to no noise, the locusts are good for discreetly gathering minute amounts of chakra from unknowing individuals as they go about their days. With their built-in cameras, they are also good for spying and the like. Yuuka can command these insects via Chakra Threads while they are within range, or remotely via a special transmitter. While using the transmitter though, she is unable to call them back to her in a timely manner should any trouble arise. Skillset Yuuka created the locusts to be able to handle a variety of tasks, both in combat and everyday life. Chakra Absorption The Mechanical Locusts can absorb and store small amounts of chakra through physical contact, usually with the legs. They can also "breathe" in chakra while in very close proximity to a potential victim, however, to do so requires them to open their exoskeletons and leave them defenseless. Chakra Transmission Upon absorbing an opponent's chakra, they are able to give the stolen chakra to another person through physical or short-distance transmission. Chakra taken into one's body this way will act in the same way as any chakra absorbed via the Chakra Absorption Technique or any such similar technique. Electromagnetic Defense Barrier Yuuka's most prized creation is the device within each and every locust she makes which produces an electromagnetic barrier. Because each device is so small, however, it requires at least three locusts working simultaneously to create an electromagnetic field strong enough to block anything. The barrier, even at its strongest, can only deflect incoming attacks, not directly block them. For example, if one were to use the barrier against a fire release jutsu, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique the flames would only be redirected around the barrier. This would only work against insubstantial attacks. In theory however, it could also adjust the path of incoming metal-based attacks such as a flying shuriken or kunai. A stronger barrier bay be able to deflect a katana. Miniature Cameras The mechanical insects have been built with small cameras housed within their heads. The camera, depending on the model of locust, can take either video or still pictures and send them directly back to Yuuka. The image quality of the video cameras seems to be on the bad side, though.